Eyebrows shaping is different from other fields of cosmetics in the requirement of ensuring that the two eyebrows must be very symmetrical.
There is a long felt need to provide a solution to eyebrows shaping regarding the symmetrical requirement.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.